She-Hulk
"Jennifer? She has come a long way - and she has me to thank." Background * Jennifer Walters started her life and career in California, attending college at UCLA to gain her Law Degree. One of her cases sparked the interest of a renown criminal named Nicolas Trask, causing him to send out agents to kill Jennifer, though she was left seriously wounded. * Her childhood friend and cousin Bruce Banner was in town visiting when the shooting occurred, and being the only one of Jennifer’s blood type, offered a transfusion to save her life. Though, in saving her life the Gamma radiated blood Bruce had was transferred to Jen as well. * During her recovery in the hospital is when Jen first changed, seeing the same men that shot her posing as doctors to come finish the job. The anger triggered here transformation to She-Hulk and the beginning to a new life for Jennifer Walters. * The beginning of her transformation was much like Bruce’s, her having a more uncontrollable and savage mindset, having her hunted then slowly weaning back into the mindset of her more human side, Jennifer, gaining her the title of a hero. * Once that balance had evolved Jen not only came to accept and like the change, but respect it for what it could offer. During this time is when she was asked to join her first superhero group, temporarily leaving the legal field behind. * With a group of other superheroes and her cousin Bruce, she was teleported into space where she also met up with the Fantastic Four and replaced a member for a brief period of time until his return. * On a mission for SHIELD Jennifer encountered radiation that kept her locked in her She-Hulk form for an extended amount of time, later also turning out to be a mental block Jennifer herself had made to lengthen the time as She-Hulk because she preferred that form. * Eventually Jennifer returned to work in the legal field, keeping in touch with the superhero group as well. * While working with a superhero group a teammate returned having been unknowingly subjected to gamma radiation, causing Jennifer to shift into the form of She-Hulk and lose control injuring fellow friends and causing serious damage, before being stopped. * Once She-Hulk gained control again of her transforming abilities again she joined Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzburg, and Holliway for the Superhumans division. Also discovering as different forms she had some different views on rights. Personality Jennifer used to be rather meek and quiet in personality, standing in the back and wanting to remain unnoticed, blend. After her transformation she has slowly gained the confidence that that form seems to breathe, stepping to the forefront and speaking more so when it needs to be done as well as acting. Jennifer as well as She-Hulk tends to be the social butterfly now that that has come about, going to gatherings and parties when the offer is extended. Due to her past though and some of her destructive times as well as cut ties are still regretted and brooded over – for this she currently has a therapist who tries to remind her that a lot of the blame she places on herself, is not her fault. Powers * Superhuman Strength – Through exercise as Jennifer She-Hulk also gains benefits from this. Jennifer is a fit woman and is regularly exercising but as her more human form she still does not overly exceed strength levels as She-Hulk she can currently lift up to and possibly over 100 tons especially when angry. Due to her muscle structure and highly durable bone structure she can also leap heights up to 800 feet and lengths of 1500 feet. * Superhuman Speed – As Jennifer she can run speeds of an average athlete, but as She-Hulk she can exceed those speeds averaging about 40 mph. * Superhuman Stamina – Jennifer has a normal physically fit persons stamina of one who regularly exercises, She-Hulk has the ability to exert herself for up to 48 hours before she begins to wear down. * Superhuman Durability – Jennifer is as durable as any normal human, She-Hulk can withstand extreme temperatures of up to 3000 degrees F and as low as -200 degress F, extreme pressure can be withstood, as well as extreme power blasts and firearms artillery up to small canon shells. * Superhuman Agility – Jennifer has normal agility while She-Hulk possesses the ability to coordinate her body at more agile and swifter/ accurate speeds. %r * Superhuman Healing Rate – She-Hulk can mend most major injuries to her body within a matter of minutes, what she cannot heal is the removal of body parts. She-Hulk is also resistant to any known Earth bound diseases/viruses. Skills * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant – She-Hulk has been taught by Gamora, harnessing the techniques as both Jennifer and She-Hulk, just the strengths behind the combat skills vary from form to form. Jennifer/She-Hulk also is very skilled in the use of standard to military fire arms, as well as combat strategy and tactic. * Piloting – Jen/She-Hulk can fly many air craft’s that are provided on day to day basis whether current or advanced. * Legal Intellect – Jennifer has graduated from UCLA and has been working as an attorney ever since in the ‘human’ field and currently the ‘superhuman’. Boons * Due to her profession Jen has a good set up for herself monetary wise. Her lifestyle is rather comfortable from her home to her amenities. * Her past and present group affiliations allow her many contacts from those she had worked with in those groups like SHIELD, Fantastic Four, Fantastic Force, Heroes for Hire, Defenders, as well as those in the legal field when necessary. * Jen also has Jupiter’s Suit to help her manage any out of control abilities. * Also possesses a gamma charger to help her regulate her changes back and forth between forms. Flaws * Radiation weakness – In either form large exposure to radiation can keep Jen from transforming or keep her in her form, also inducing outbursts that can end up rather destructive. * Jen has a rather carefree lifestyle when she is not locked down on a case, liking her gatherings and parties as well as socializing to a level that has and can yet again lower her inhibitions and end destructively. * Her split forms also giver split perspectives, especially when it comes to the Superhuman Registration Act. As a human she is empathetic with their perspective of them being against it, She-Hulk is in favor of it. Logs Including She-Hulk *2010-08-18: Diamondheads Are Not a Girl's Best Friend: A night out for She-Hulk is interrupted by Nova and two of the three remaining Terrible Trio, Diamondhead and Condor. *2010-08-22: Mechanical Marionette - Central Park in late summer. Carol and Jen are jogging and discussing legal matters. Nova is girl-watching. Laura is people-watching. Melody is taking a stroll after work. And Zatanna is just enjoying the park. Then a magical mechanical menace appears and starts terrorizing, and an impromptu super-team assembles to handle the crisis. Emitting by Ms. Marvel *2010-08-27: Temporary, I'm On Vacation: Exiting work Jen Walters finds an un-expected visitor, Richard Rider; whom ends up taking her out to dinner for a casual night. Category:Taken Feature Character